Irritante, porem
by Botan Minamino
Summary: Fye x Kurogane. Me desculpem pelo nome terrivel da fic... Aviso: Lemon


Esclarecendo: Tsubasa não me pertence. Mas aquele figurante bonitinho que apareceu no episodio nove sim. Fui eu que o criei serio! O CLAMP me ama! Fui eu que desenhei o X-1999!

entra um homem na cela

- Cala a boca! Senão coloco mais remedinho na sua comida!

- Ninguém acredita em mim... u.u

XDDD

Aviso: Essa é uma fic yaoi lemon. Ou seja, senão curte cenas fortes por favor não leia.

Irritante, porem...

Kurogane olhou irritado para Fye.

Ele estava fazendo aquilo de _propósito. _

Passar a mãos nos cabelos distraidamente, sorrir malicioso e passear seus longos dedos delicadamente pela borda da taça de vinho eram atitudes que provocavam o moreno. E é claro, Fye sabia disso.

O mal-humorado homem tinha se descoberto apaixonado pelo loiro irritante cedo demais. Perguntou-se durante dias o porque daquela maldição divina. Até que soube que o sentimento era recíproco e mandou seu orgulho as favas.

Já para Fye era diferente. Tivera muitas experiências no campo amoroso, tanto com mulheres como com homens e sabia muito mais que seu par alto e moreno.

Descobriu logo também, com grande satisfação, que Kurogane era facilmente excitável. Amava provocá-lo, vê-lo tentar esconder o vermelho que subia pelo seu pescoço e atingia o rosto, o que fazia Syoran perguntar se este não estava com febre.

E naquela noite estava fazendo aquilo.

Olhava divertidamente para os olhares raivosos que o moreno lhe lançava.

Quando finalmente Sakura, Syoran e Mokona foram dormir, e os dois se viram sozinhos, Fye se levantou e espreguiçando lentamente disse:

- Humm... Foi um ótimo jantar não acha?

Kurogane a guisa de resposta o pegou pelo cangote e arrastou-o para fora da sala, para dentro de uma biblioteca escura.

- Seu... Sabe muito bem o que me fez passar naquele jantar! Dá para parar de me provocar! Praticamente gritou.

- Ora é claro Kuru-wan-wan. Disse Fye sorrindo. – Mas acho que você gosta...

A voz dele apresentava um tom sedutor agora.

Com um fungo de raiva Kurogane lançou os seus lábios de encontro com os do outro empurrando-o contra a parede. Arrancou a camisa dele com fúria, não ligando para os botões que ricocheteavam o chão. Fez o mesmo com sua própria e encurralando o loiro mais uma vez beijou-o voraz.

- Quanta violência Kuru-wan-wan...

- Mérito seu. Resmungou ele, agora beijando o pescoço do companheiro.

Fye riu e partiu para o ataque. Jogou-se contra o companheiro, derrubando-o no chão. Passou a beijar o peito nu descendo perigosamente. Kurogane não tentou escapar da língua torturante do loiro, que percorria caminhos obscenos por seu corpo. Viu-se livre da calça que o apertava e logo depois ele urrou de satisfação ao sentir a boca de Fye em torno de seu sexo.

Antes que pudesse gozar, ele puxou o loiro com facilidade separando aquele boca fatalmente sedutora do meio de suas pernas. E tirou a calça do loiro com fúria parecida com que o libertara da camisa. Sentou-o em cima de si mesmo, penetrando-o. Fye gemia entre as fortes estocadas que recebia. Kurogane sentiu que o clímax estava por vir. E veio, marcado por um urro de satisfação do moreno.

Mas é claro, a noite estava apenas começando...

Apesar da não tão alta temperatura que fazia, Kurogane sentia-se quente. Abriu os olhos lentamente, e viu enroscado em seus braços um Fye que dormia inocente. Sorriu levemente com as lembranças da noite que se passara. Aconchegou ainda mais o loiro perto de si. Era algo estranho o amor... Mas não deixava de ser bom.

Fim

----------------

N/A: Kyaaaaaaa! Adorei fazer essa fic! Serio, amei, amei, amei. Acho que é assim, quando estamos muito ligadas em um casal e finalmente conseguimos fazer uma fic ficamos muito felizes.

Não saiu um lemon muito bom, eu nunca sou muito boa com detalhes de hentais e lemons... Mas bem, eu amo esse casal. Me apaixonei total por eles e precisava escrever alguma coisa. Quero continuar escrevendo deles e quem sabe, algo melhorzinho. Mas, de qualquer forma espero que tenham gostado

Kissus

Botan Minamino 05/06/06


End file.
